youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Jenner
He played Rasputin in Biancastasia He is a corpse He played Prince John in Bernard Hood He is a lion He played Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) He is a rat He played Undertow (Small Size) in The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea He is a piranha He played Scar in The Mouse King He is Simba's uncle He played Shan-Yu in Brisbylan He is the leader of the Hun army He played Undertow (Large) in The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) He is A Shark He played Captain Hook in Fievel Pan, Fox Fievel Pan and the Soldiers, Jenner (Hook), and Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a pirate He played Mouseking in The Ant Prince He is a mouseking He played Lickboot in Crash and Spyro: The Movie He is Aunt Figg's lawyer He played King K. Rool in Bernard Kong Country He is a king crocodile He played Jean-Claude in RugMice in Paris He is Coco's helper He played Hopper in A Critter's Life He is the cruel leader of the grasshoppers He played Jafar in Timmy Brisbyladdin and Timmy Brisbyladdin: The Return of Jenner He is a sorcerer He played Mayor Augustus May Who in How the Gray Cat Stole Christmas He is a mayor He played Farouk in Trampladdin He is an apple seller He played Carface In All Mice Go To Heaven (Nikkdisneylover8390's version) and All Mice Go To Heaven 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390's version) He is a bulldog He played Human Mor'du in Brave (nikkdisneylover8390's style) He is a prince He played Millard Kingsworth in Fievel and Jaq He is a bully He played Clavius in The Kangaroo Princess 2: Escape From Castle Mountain He is a sorcerer He played Dr Facilier in The Mouse and the Blue Parrot He is a shadow man He played Ruber in Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) He is an evil knight He played Docoriki in GoGoRiki (Disney and Sega Style) He played Verminious Snaptrap in T.U.F.F Mice He is a rat He played The Horned King in The Black Cauldron (Baloo The BearFan360) He is a Evil Emperor He played Sa'Luk In Fieveladdin and The King of Thieves (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is a Murderer He played Razoul in Basiladdin He is a guard that arrests to Aladdin and hates to him He played Lord Rothbart In The Adder Otter and The Brid Mouse He is a sorcerer He played Kocoum in Jenny Mcbribehontas he is a fierce Indian He played The Sheriff Of Nottingham in Basil Hood he is a wolf He played Shadow the Hedgehog in Basil Adventure 2, Basil Heroes and Jenner the Rat (Shadow the Hedgehog) He played Yoaki in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Portrayals *In The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Human Style) He is played by Warp Darkmatter *In The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) He is played by Dr. Facilier *In The Secret of NIMH (Nikkidisneylover8390 Human Style) He is played by Captain Hook *In The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) He is played by Lord Rothbart *In The Secret of NIMH (Baloo The BearFan360 Animal Style) Played By Buster *In The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411.s Style) Played By Percival C. McLeach *In The Secret of NIMH (SimbaandKovu Fan360 Animal Style) Played By Scar *In The Secret of NIMH (SuperDisneyFan15 Human Style) Played By Himself or Judge Claude Frollo *In The Secret of NIMH (FemaleRockz) Played By Zangya (DBZ) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Rats Category:The Secret of Nimh Characters Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:MGM Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters